¿Tu piel es tan suave como parece?
by Atenea85
Summary: "Lemmonada Express" El día no ha empezado muy bien para Bella y para colmo tiene que ir al dentista...¿quién dijo que teníamos que tener miedo al dentista? Y sobre todo si es como Edward Cullen...


~*~*~ **Lemmonada_Express **~*~*~

**Nombre del Fic.:** **¿Tu piel es tan suave como parece?**

**Autor/res: Atenea85**

**Link al perfil del Contest: http: / / fanfiction . net / u / 3388367 / Lemmonada_Express**

**Pareja Elegida: Bella/Edward**

**Número de Palabras: 4.750**

**Disclaimer: Los personajes pertenecen a S. Meyer. La historia es mía.**

**Advertencias y/o notas de autor: Como podeis ver es un OS para el contest Lemmonada Express, así que tiene contenido sexual...aunque con un toque de humor. Espero que os guste.**

Definitivamente hoy no era mi día. Primero me quedo dormida, segundo...como consecuencia de lo primero, llego tarde al trabajo y tercero y lo peor de todo...tenía cita con el dentista. Arggg.

Llevaba más de una semana tomándome antibióticos para la maldita muela, así que esperaba que esta tarde, por fín, Leah Clearwater, pudiera hacerme algo en esa maldita muela. Siendo sincera, Leah daba miedo. Sí, miedo. Esa chica apenas sonreía y cuando lo hacía se asemejaba más a una mueca que a una sonrisa...por no hablar de la manera tan siniestra en la que se ponía los guantes y se ajustaba la mascarilla. Sólo le faltaba la sierra eléctrica para parecer La matanza de Texas...aunque en vez de una sierra eléctrica lo que ella llevaba era un torno para pulir las caries. Arg de nuevo. Y a juzgar por el precario estado de mi dentadura esta tarde iba a necesitar una taladradora Black&Decker...

Salí antes de mi trabajo para acudir a la maravillosa cita, notese el sarcasmo. Trabajaba en una famosa editorial y me encantaba mi trabajo. Quizás era lo único bueno que tenía ultimamente en mi vida...Hasta hace poco había estado compartiendo mi casa y mi vida con Jacob Black, mi amigo de la infancia que con el tiempo acabó en una historia de amor...¡Ja! Al muy capullo le dejé hace un mes. ¿El motivo? Le pillé con otra. En mi cama. Desnudos...creo que no tengo que explicar que no estaban precisamente jugando al parchís, ¿no? Así que ahora estaba sola...bueno, sola no. Tenía mi trabajo y mi gran caries. Oh, venga...no necesitaba a ningún necio como Jake con el que compartir mi vida. Era una mujer de veintiseis años libre el independiente...quizás demasiado independiente en estos momentos...

Me senté en la sala de espera y miré a mi alrededor. En un rincón había una adorable abuelita, la pobre no hacía más que juguetear con su dentadura postiza mientras hacía gestos raros con la cara. A mi lado había una madre con su hijo, el niño no tendría más de nueve años y la criatura ya llevaba unos brakets con los que se le hacía imposible cerrar la boca...Así que sólo tenía a dos personas delante, genial.

Cogí una revista y la ojeé para matar el tiempo. ¿Qué mejor que unos buenos cotilleos para distraerme un poco? Quince minutos después la puerta de la entrada se abrió.

- Buenas tardes – dijo una varonil y aterciopelada voz.

Guau, esa voz...Levanté la mirada de mi revista para ver quién era el dueño de esa fantástica voz, pero aquel hombre desapareció demasiado deprisa para mi gusto por uno de los pasillos dejando tras de sí el maravilloso aroma de su perfume. Definitivamente tienes las hormonas revueltas, Bella.

Después de leerme como cinco revistas y de mirar el móvil unas quince veces suspiré. ¿Qué demonios la estaban haciendo a aquella señora de la dentadura? ¿Acaso la estaban operando? Como si la hubiera invocado la tierna mujer salió con un gesto mucho más aliviado mientras que la auxiliar salía a llamar al niño de los brakets.

Aprovechando que estaba sola me dediqué a inspeccionar la sala de espera. Se podía decir que era un lugar agradable, pintado en tonos azules y con cómodos sillones azulones. Claro, la tortura estaba en ese pasillo a mano derecha donde estaban las salas con todos esos instrumentos del demonio...Oí cómo la puerta se abria al final del pasillo; increíblemente el niño salió rápido.

- Isabella Swan – me llamó una auxiliar bajita y rubia de ojos azules y con aspecto angelical – Pase por aquí, por favor.

Acompañé a la muchacha por el pasillo que tan bien me conocía y me animó a que entrara en el pabellón de torturas. Esperaba a ver a Leah ya preparada para la acción pero...pero lo único que pude ver fue un hombre alto con una bata blanca y de espaldas frente a la máquina de esterilizar.

- Doctor Cullen, aquí le traigo a su última paciente – miré confundida a la mujer - ¿Cree que me va a necesitar para algo? Ya esta tarde y tengo que irme...

- No te preocupes, Jane – dijo el dueño que aquella misteriosa voz que minutos (quizás horas) antes había oído – Puedes irte, lo que le tengo que hacer a la señorita Swan es un simple empaste.

- Gracias, Doctor Cullen. Hasta mañana – se despidió.

Aquel misterioso hombre al fin se dio la vuelta...y a mi se me calló la mandíbula al suelo...y yo que pensaba encontrarme con Leah y sus tenazas...Era el hombre más guapo e irresistible que podía recordar. Me sacaba más de una cabeza y eso que hoy me había puesto esos zapatos tan "cómodos" de tacón alto. Su cuerpo parecía ágil y fibroso bajo esa bata blanca que llevaba y su cara...oh, Dios...sus labios eran carnosos y sonrosados, perfectos para besar, su nariz era recta y sus ojos parecían mirarme como si me pudiera leer los pensamientos...que en estos momentos eran impuros totalmente. Cerré los ojos para despejarme un poco de la visión de este hombre.

- Perdona por haberte hecho esperar tanto tiempo – dijo mientras sonreía de lado – Soy Edward Cullen. Trabajo en la clínica en el turno de mañana, pero Leah ha enfermado y me ha pedido que viniera esta tarde...espero que no te importe que sea yo el que te cure esa muela - ¿Importarme? ¿Estaba de broma?

- Oh...no, para nada. Mientras me quites esta molestia que tengo...- como si me quires quitar algo más, pensé.

Me senté en el sillón y Edward manipuló los botones para reclinarme quedando a su gusto. Tuve la satisfacción de ver como sus ojos recorrían mis piernas hasta mis muslos. Decidí ser un poco recatada y me recoloqué la falda para que no se me viera nada incorrecto. Sonrió nerviosos mientras se ponía los guantes y la mascarilla.

- ¿Terminaste todos los antibióticos que te recetó Leah? - asentí mientras miraba mi ficha – Muy bien, vamos a arreglar ese agujero – madre mía, esas palabras sonaron demasiado eróticas de la boca de ese hombre...y él lo notó – Quiero decir...quiero decir que te voy a quitar la...caries – dijo nervioso.

- Me parece muy bien – sonreí.

- Te voy a poner anestesia, ¿de acuerdo? Esto – señaló una mascarilla conectada a una bombona de gas – hará que no notes molestias mientras trabajo en tu boca.

Asentí de nuevo mientras me colocaba la mascarilla. Me concentré en sus ojos, ya que era la única parte de su cara que podía ver. Poco a poco me sentí menos nerviosa hasta que me relajé casi por completo.

- Tienes unos ojos preciosos – me dijo Edward.

- Gracias – murmuré. Mi voz sonaba rara por la mascarilla que aún tenía puesta.

- Y el color de tu pelo bajo la lámpara se ve espectacular...tiene matices rojizos – susurró mientras acariciaba un mechón de mi melena.

Ay, me estaba tocando, me está tocando...ese pedazo de hombre me estaba tocando a mi. Sus ojos se desviaron de mi pelo a mi escote, donde un botón traidor de la camisa azul que llevaba se había abierto revelando más piel de la que debería...y de la que Edward estaba disfrutando en estos momentos.

- Tu piel...¿es tan suave como parece? - preguntó con un tono sugerente en su melodiosa voz.

Vale...a estas alturas de la tarde y con semejante especimen ante mi estaba teniendo un grave problema de hormonas revolucionadas. Podría hacer cualquier cosa aquí y ahora y sin pensármelo dos veces...

- ¿Que tal si me quitas ya la anestesia? - le dije con mi mejor sonrisa.

- Sí, creo que ya es suficiente...además, quiero tenerte bien despierta para lo que tengo en mente...- dijo quitándose su propia mascarilla y arrojándola a la papelera con un ademán totalmente sensual.

Me mordí el labio inferior cuando le vi delante de mi con la bata abierta, el pelo cobrizo revuelto y esa sonrisa sexual en la boca. Edward Cullen, mi nuevo dentista, era el sueño erótico festivo de cualquier mujer...incluída yo, por supuesto. Se acercó a mi y, después de recorrer de nuevo todo mi cuerpo con su mirada felina, acarició la piel expuesta de mis brazos.

- Pues si – murmuró – Tan suave como me la imaginaba...

- Si sigues así – balbuceé mientras sus dedos jugaban con el segundo botón de mi camisa – creo que vamos a tener problemas.

- ¿Quieres que pare? - dijo delando de mover su mano.

- ¡Ni hablar! - el sonido de su risa hizo que mi ropa interior se humedeciera por completo.

- Me parece una buena idea, mejor no hablar...podemos usar la boca para otras cosas...- dijo acercándose a mi cara.

- Pues sí...

Se acercó lentamente – o al menos así me lo pareció a mi – y al fin nuestros labios se juntaron. Cielo santo, si que sabía besar bien...Sus labios eran suaves pero demandantes sobre los míos. Su lengua se abrió paso lentamente en mi boca y me acarició con ella de manera sensual, tanto que me hizo gemir. Madre mía...¿cuánto tiempo hacía que no me besaba alguien así? Quizás nunca, ya que los besos de Jake no eran comparables ni mucho menos a los que Edward me estaba dando en estos momentos. Enredé mis dedos en el suave cabello de su nuca acercándole más a mi. Sus manos acariciaron mis piernas hasta el borde de la falda...No me podía creer que estuviera haciendo esto, en este lugar y con esta persona...

- ¿Quieres que siga? - preguntó sobre mis labios mientras sus manos subían un poco más.

- ¿Aquí? - dije mirando a mi alrededor. Edward sonrió como un niño travieso – Alguien nos puede ver y...

- No, Jane se ha ido...así que estamos solos – su mano levantó un poco más mi falda acercándose a la unión de mis piernas – Dime, ¿quieres que siga?

- Oh, cielos...si te paras ahora no se lo que te haría...pero definitivamente no sería nada bueno...

Volvió a sonreir de esa manera que hacía que mi corazón palpitara agitado. Entonces me tocó sobre mi ropa interior. Jadeé por el contacto íntimo de sus manos contra mi piel, y eso que aún nos separaba la fina tela de mis braguitas. Intentó ponerse sobre mi en ese cómodo sillón pero en el intento dio a la bandeja que contenía todo el instrumental. El enorme estruendo hizo que nos separáramos de golpe.

- Uy – dijo mirando el suelo lleno de objetos – Un fallo técnico – sonrió mientras se rascaba la cabeza – Ven aquí...

Me cogió de la mano y tiró de mi hasta que me puse en pie. Tuve que esquivar las pinzas y los algodones que estaba tirados por el suelo hasta encontrarme con el cuerpo de Edward. Me cogió por la cintura y me pegó totalmente a su cuerpo. Noté la dureza de su excitación en mi estómago.

- Así me tienes desde que he entrado por la puerta y te he visto sentada en la sala de espera leyendo una revista – movió sus caderas contra mi - ¿Sabes lo tremendamente duro que ha sido recolocarle la dentadura a la señora Cope con esto entre las piernas? - dijo señalando su erección.

- Me estás matando – susurré.

Le quité la bata y la dejé caer en el suelo mientras él se concentraba en desabrocharme los botones de la camisa. Parecía un poco surrealista la escena, él y yo besándonos en medio de una sala con un montón de instrumental dental esparcido por el suelo. Me besó el cuello con húmedos labios mientras terminaba de quitarme la camisa. Se separó un poco de mi y me miró mientras sonreía de lado.

- ¿Un sujetador de Snoopy? - miré hacia abajo...Dios...¿por qué? ¿Por qué había escogido un conjunto de Snoopy esta mañana?

- Bueno...- dije avergonzada – Me gusta Snoopy – balbuceé sin sentido...sentía mi cara arder...

- En eso coincido contigo – dijo acercándose a mi de nuevo – A mi también me gusta Snoopy...y si es sobre una piel como la tuya...aún más – pasó un dedo entre mis pechos.

- Pues espera a ver la parte de abajo – murmuré haciendole reir de nuevo.

Con un rápido movimiento se quitó la parte de arriba de ese pijama verde típico que usan los dentistas. Guau. Su torso era un pecado...esa piel suave y tersa te invitaba a acariciarla, a besarla...a morderle. ¿Era yo o era la anestesia la que me había provocado esta revolución en mi cuerpo? Volví a besarle mientras uníamos de nuevo nuestros cuerpos, su piel caliente contra la mía me hizo jadear por las sensaciones tan placenteras. ¿Cómo estaba haciendo esto? Para mi era impensable – hasta hace poco – estar con un completo desconocido de esta manera. Cielos...este hombre debe pensar que soy una cualquiera...Haciendo un esfuerzo monumental me separé de Edward y de sus labios.

- ¿Qué ocurre? - preguntó con el ceño fruncido.

- Verás...- me aparté el pelo de la cara – Yo...yo no así...

- ¿Así cómo? - dijo animándome a que le mirara a los ojos.

- Así...- señalé la habitación – Yo no suelo hacer esto...enrollarme con desconocidos a la primera de cambio...- dije avergonzada.

- Si te sirve de consuelo...yo tampoco soy así – le miré a sus ojos verdes, parecía sincero – Hasta ahora he sido de relaciones serias.

- ¿Tienes novia? - uy, la pregunta salió de mis labios sin poder evitarlo.

- No...¿y tú? ¿Tienes novio? - sonreí como una imbecil.

- Desde hace tres meses...no – alzó una ceja divertido – Le pillé con otra en mi cama – silbó haciendo un gesto de dolor.

- ¿Se va con otra teniendo semejante mujer delante de él? Perdona que te lo diga...pero ese chico era idiota – solté un risotada.

- Totalmente de acuerdo...

- Ahora...aclarado todo...¿podemos seguir?

Pues sí, aclarado todo era hora de seguir con lo que estábamos haciendo así que volvimos a besarnos. Edward tanteó el cierre de mi sujetador, cuando consiguió quitármelo me acarició los pechos con esas firmes y varoniles manos haciendo que mis pezones se endurecieran al instante.

- Tan suaves...- murmuró.

Entonces bajó sus labios hasta mis senos. Me besó y me chupó esos duros botones mientras mis manos recorrían los músculos de su espalda...esa bien formada espalda. Bajé las manos hasta su culo...por favor...sus padres tuvieron una noche explosiva cuando engendraron a semejante hombre, ¿no?

- Quitame ya los pantalones que yo tengo las manos ocupadas – susurró sobre mi cuello mientras seguía tocándome los pechos.

Pues dicho y hecho. Deshice el nudo que mantenía en su lugar esos pantalones y los dejé caer. Sin separarse de mi piel se los quitó a patadas y pegó su cuerpo al mío. Ay, ay...miré hacia abajo. Estaba en tal estado de excitación que sus boxer dejaban muy poquito a la imaginación...y por lo que estaba viendo en estos momentos la tarde iba a ser gloriosa. ¿Era normal el bulto que se le formaba a este hombre en la entrepierna?

Caminó pegado a mi hasta que nos chocamos contra la pared. Sinceramente agradecí el frío contra mi espalda ya que mi piel estaba en llamas. Edward me cogió de las piernas intentando que las enredara en sus caderas...con un resultado negativo.

- Mira – se relamió los labios – esa falda te queda de vicio, pero para lo que quiero hacer me molesta un poco...creo que voy a tener que quitártela...

- ¿Y a qué estás esperando? - dijo fingiendo enojo.

Tanteó la cremallera trasera de mi falda negra de tubo y la dejó caer al suelo justo al lado de sus pantalones. Sus ojos volvieron a escanear mi cuerpo hasta que se centraron en mis braguitas...como había dicho antes eran de Snoopy y en ellas el gracioso perrito sonreía con la palabra Go a su lado.

- ¿Soy yo o Snoopy me está animando a seguir?

No me dio tiempo a contestarle ya que me cogió por los muslos para enredar – ahora sí – mis piernas en su cuerpo. Mmm...ahora si que estaba bien. Mis pezones erectos se rozaban contra la suave piel de su pecho y la excitación de Edward me rozaba en en ese punto de mi cuerpo que más atención necesitaba. Movió las caderas mientras jadeaba, un sonido totalmente caliente saliendo de sus labios. Volvió a gemir más fuerte y alto cuando mordisqueé en el cuello.

- Creo que va siendo hora de despedirse del adorable perrito – me susurró en el oído.

Se separó de mi cuerpo y se agachó delante de mi sintiendo su cálido apliento sobre la piel de mi estómago. Enganchó con dos dedos mis braguitas y las bajó mortalmente despacio, acariciando mi piel mientras se deshacía de la prenda...sí, esto si que era un auténtica tortura...cuando estuve totalmente desnuda pasó la mano por la unión de mis piernas y jadeó aún con la cabeza en mi ombligo.

- Estás mojada...

- Como para no estarlo – sonrió de lado por mis palabras mientras se ponía a mi altura – Creo que para ser justos...y estar en igualdad de condiciones...deberías de quitarte esto – dije enganchando mis dedos en el elástico de su ropa interior.

- Sí, ¿verdad? - asentí mientras me mordía el labio – Tus deseos son órdenes para mi, princesa.

Se quitó esa maldita prenda dejándome ver su magnífco cuerpo por completo. Guau de nuevo. Su cuerpo parecía esculpido en mármol, un verdadero David de Miguel Ángel salvo por un pequeño detalle...las medidad de su pene no cuadraban mucho con la hermosa estatua. Éste sí que tenía las medidas perfectas, por todos lados...No lo pude evitar, tomé su miembro con las manos y lo masajeé de forma atrevida. Edward apoyó la cabeza contra mi hombro y gimió.

- Vaya manos que tienes, Isabella...

- Bella – dije mientras seguía con mi labor – Me gusta que me llamen Bella.

- Mmmm, Bella...- me cogió de la muñeca haciendo que parara – Espera, para un poco...

Se alejó de mi dejándome unas maravillosas vistas de su trasero. Rebuscó algo en el perchero, entonces reconocí su abrigo negro. Se volvió sonriendo mientras traía algo en sus manos. Era un preservativo. Oh, sí...me voy a acostar con este pedazo de hombre, aquí...en un lugar público y sin conocerle de nada...sí, lo estaba deseando.

- ¿Me lo pones tú? - dijo tendiéndome el envoltorio plateado.

Sin decirle nada lo cogí y lo abrí con cuidado. Despacio, muy despacio, desenrollé el preservativo sobre su miembro mientras empujaba las caderas contra mi mano.

- Por Dios – jadeó - ¿siempre eres así de cruel?

- No – sonreí – quizás eres tú que me incitas a ser mala.

- Pues ven aquí – volvió a cogerme de las piernas. Ahora sí nuestras intimidades se acariciaron directamente. Ambos jadeamos con los ojos encendidos – Demuéstrame lo mala que eres – susurró.

De un empujón se introdujo en mi cuerpo haciendo que por un momento se consumiera todo el aire de mis pulmones. Me agarré con fuerza a su cuello mientras mi cuerpo se adaptaba al suyo; Edward era demasiado grande y mi cuerpo llevaba sin sexo varias semanas. Besó mis labios con dulzura, quizás demasiada, hasta que me relajé de nuevo por completo.

- Increíble – murmuré.

- Lo mismo digo...

Ahora sí empezó a embestir contra mi cuerpo, al principio lento y pausado...No podía evitar los gemidos de pasión que salían de mi boca, estaba totalmente fuera de mi y Edward no se quedaba atrás. Sus gemidos roncos hacían que me excitara más y más. Me apretó contra la pared a la vez que aumentaba el ritmo de sus embestidas.

- Más fuerte – gemí.

Cómo había dicho minutos antes, mis deseos fueron órdenes...sus caderas se chocaban con fiereza contra las mías, pero estaba muy lejos de parecerme desagradable. Esto era lo mejor que me había pasado en mucho tiempo, era increíble.

- ¡Edward! - grité.

- ¡Bella! ¡Bella!

Cerré los ojos con fuerza cuando entendí que mi orgasmo estaba próximo, ya estaba...casi...

- ¡Bella! - noté que Edward me sacudía el hombro - ¡Bella! - me llamó angustiado.

Abrí los ojos. Entonces miré a mi alrededor super confundida. Todo en esa sala estaba en órden. El instrumental no estaba tirado por el suelo, sino debidamente colocado en la bandeja del sillón en el que yo estaba tumbada. Y lo más importante...ambos estábamos vestidos. Incluso Edward llevaba puesta su mascarilla. En esos momentos me miraba un poco asustado.

- ¿Estás bien? - le miré confundida – Te he puesto la anestesia, te has relajado y he empezado a trabajar en tu muela...hasta que has empezado a...agitarte y a quejarte.

¿A quejarme? Pero si me lo estaba pasando orgásmicamente genial y...Oh Dios...¿Así que no ha pasado nada? ¿Me lo he imaginado? Joder...he tenido una fantasía erótica mientras me empastaban una maldita muela...soy una pervertida...Justo en este momento tenía un cruce de sentimientos bastantre complejo. Estaba avergonzada...¿habré hablado? ¿Habre dicho algo que le diera pie a saber lo que estaba soñando?...y por otro lado me sentía frustrada...frustrada porque nada de eso había sido real...un maldito sueño...

- ¿Por qué me llamas Bella? - sí, una pregunta tonta en ese momento...

- Tu me has dicho que preferías que te llamara Bella – me contestó confundido.

- Ah...- no quiero saber qué más le he podido decir mientras soñaba...- ¿Ya...ya me has arreglado la muela? - dije para rellenar el silencio que se había creado entre nosotros.

- Sí, sólo me falta sellarte el empaste...- frunció el ceño - ¿Seguro que estás bien? ¿No te he hecho daño?

- No – me pasé la mano por el pelo – No me has hecho daño - murmuré.

- Bien...- suspiró – Pues abre bien la boca que te la tengo que meter hasta el fondo – abrí mucho los ojos y Edward los cerró con fuerza – Quiero decir...quiero decir que te tengo que meter la lampara para secarte el empaste y...como es la última muela...pues...– señaló un pequeño aparato que tenía en la mano con gesto avergonzado.

Abrí la boca y dejé que terminara su trabajo. Dios...aún sentía mi cara arder. Había tenido un sueño erótico, una fantasía...y el protagonista de ese sueño estaba inclinado frente a mi con sus maravillosos ojos verdes mirándome con atención. Si supiera los pensamientos que había tenido con él me moriría de vergüenza...Cuando terminó con mi muela me ofreció un vaso de agua para enjuagarme.

- No comas nada en un par de horas para que se fije bien la pasta – asentí con la cabeza aún incapaz de hablar – No debería de dolerte con lo que te he hecho...pero si te duele te pasas por aquí y le echamos un vistazo, ¿de acuerdo? - dijo mientras se quitaba los guante y la mascarilla.

Le tendí la tarjeta de crédito en silencio. Los segundos se me hacían eternos delante de Edward...maldita pervertida, pareces una adolescente con las hormonas revueltas y...

- Toma – la voz de Edward me sobresaltó. Me tendió la tarjeta y el recibo con una sonrisa.

Me puse el abrigo en silencio y cogí mi bolso preparada para hacer una huída fugaz...pero su voz me hizo detenerme a la mitad del camino.

- Por cierto...la respuesta es no, Bella – me giré y le miré confundida.

- ¿Perdón? - sonrió de lado...justo como lo había hecho en mi sueño.

- Antes me has preguntado si tenía novia – se relamió los labios – Y la respuesta es no.

- ¿Te he...preguntado eso? - asintió mientras sonreía – Dios...- susurré.

- ¿Te estás sonrojando? - preguntó divertido, aunque dejó de sonreir cuando fruncí el ceño. Me giré para largarme ya de ese maldito lugar...

- Espera – me giré mientras suspiraba – Había pensado...- me miró de arriba abajo – había pensado que si no tienes a nadie esperándote en casa...podías esperarme a que cierre la clínica y...tomarnos algo...por ahí. Tu y yo...- se acercó a mi y me cogió un mechón de mi melena marrón – Me gustaría saber si tu piel es tan suave como parece...

Oh, Dios mío...

* * *

><p><strong><em>Espero que os haya gustado, un besote!<em>**


End file.
